Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a management apparatus, a control method for the management apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with an increase in a speed and an increase in an image quality of a printing apparatus of an electrophotographic method or a printing apparatus of an inkjet method, a business model called print on demand has emerged to compete against the above-described printing industry. Hereinafter, this print on demand will be abbreviated as POD.
In POD, post-processing such as cutting, creasing, perforation, stapling, punching, saddle stitch bookbinding, or case work may be performed in some cases on sheets of output results which are printed by the printer.
In post-process where the post-processing is performed, post-processing apparatuses called finishers, such as a sheet folding machine and a sheet cutting machine, are used, and these machines can be categorized into three types. One of the types is a finisher directly connected to the printing apparatus in which sheets are automatically conveyed, which is called an “inline finisher”. Another one is a finisher that is connected in a network but is not directly coupled to an engine of the printing apparatus, which is called a “nearline finisher”. The last one is a finisher that is not connected even in a network and does not include an information transmission unit, which is called an “offline finisher”.
A technology has been proposed for displaying a print condition setting screen of a print request and selecting a printer that performs printing from among a plurality of printers in accordance with a print setting set on the print condition setting screen (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-58306).
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-58306, aspects related to post-processing apparatuses have not been taken into account at all, and the post-processing apparatuses are not used properly in accordance with, for example, a feature of a job, a running situation of the post-processing apparatus, or the like. Furthermore, jobs are not sorted into a printing job and a post-processing job to be allocated to the respectively appropriate printing apparatuses and post-processing apparatuses.